


the sweetest thing in the world (baby it's you)

by gazwashere



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Unedited We Die Like Men, because love is as sweet as brownies, originally for christmas, softest for jinlia fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazwashere/pseuds/gazwashere
Summary: Because love can sometimes be better than brownies.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the sweetest thing in the world (baby it's you)

if Choi Jisu was anything, it was determined.

or that's what she tells herself as she squints at the brownie recipe Chaeryeong sent the night before when the other girl couldn't help but rant how the pandemic sucked so much that she was unable to buy Ryujin a box of her favorite brownies from a town away. the bakery was closed down due to the holidays and they both agreed that it was too risky to venture so far out with the pandemic and undeniably, freaky snowstorms.

Ryujin assured her that even though it's been their tradition to make a road trip out of the yearly brownie run for the holidays, it didn't matter as long as they had each other. plus, what were brownies compared to chilling to Christmas movies on Netflix with cups of Ryujin's special hot chocolate?

_**(Lia remembers how Ryujin would kiss her cheek every time she asked for the secret ingredient. Ryujin would murmur something about Lia's smiles making everything sweeter and Lia's heart melts a little more every time).** _

even so, Lia could see the heart break in Ryujin's pout when she heard the news.

and with a whole lot of determination, she readied her apron and stared at the overflowing amounts of flour, sugar, and butter on the counter. it wasn't supposed to be intimidating, but it was Ryujin who usually manned the kitchen and Lia was her willing taste-taster. she debated waking up the younger girl from her nap to help her, but that would ruin the point of a gift.

Lia wanted to give Ryujin something special, something that with one look, Ryujin would know she was loved and cared for and thought about and cherished. a gift that would quietly tell Ryujin that Lia was beyond thankful for her and her existencen in the world. a gift that wasn't exactly material, but enough to send across the message _**"hello, this is for you. i love you and i hope this makes you and your heart happy".**_

and if such a gift required her to tackle the terror that is their kitchen and equipped with her subpar baking skills, Lia would do so even with her eyes closed.

she heaves a heavy sigh as she tries to focus once more at the recipe at hand. the words seemed to blur together in one giant mess, but she steels herself for the task.

 _"for Ryujin!"_ she says, and delved deep into baking.

* * *

Ryujin woke up the moment her hands reached over to Lia's side of the bed and felt how the sheets were cold, meaning Lia was long gone during the course of her nap. rubbing at her bleary eyes, she slipped on Lia's fur jacket as she followed the sound of pans banging.

it was to her surprise to see the kitchen in utter chaos. flour was all over the place, sugar has spilled over the counter, and Ryujin thinks she can spot dots of chocolate all over her favorite apron. the baker in question was seen standing in front of the oven, carefully taking out a pan of what smelled like heaven on Earth.

she debated going down the stairs, but chose to look at the widening smile on Lia's face as she placed the pan on a wire rack. Ryujin could hear little, happy sounds from Lia's direction, very much like a child who got the presents they wanted on Christmas.

Lia then got a knife and traced the sides of the pan and voila, revealed a batch of brownies that Ryujin swears is almost like the ones they would have every year for the holidays.

_"Jisu-ah?"_

Ryujin was then greeted with a smile that she knows outshone all the holiday lights they have strewn throughout the house. her heart felt warm, like Christmas came early and Lia was the best gift she could ever ask for.

 _"Ryujin-ah come here! taste it!"_ Lia excitedly made grabby hands at her and who was Ryujin to deny the love of her life? she gravitated from her place in the stairs to Lia's side, mouth already open as the other girl placed a brownie piece on her tongue.

with every bite and chew, she could feel Lia's eyes boring into the side of her head with anticipation. when Ryujin finally swallowed, Lia was practically vibrating with nerves.

 _"so... how was it?"_ a hand made their way into Ryujin's and she squeezes back tightly as she encloses the girl in a hug so tight both of them couldn't breathe.

 _"it's perfect, jagiya. i would say that they taste like those we have every year, but i would beg to differ that yours are way better."_ Ryujin says as she presses a soft kiss to Lia's temple, feeling the other girl's blush through her skin.

her heart was undeniably warm and so full of love for the girl in her arms. winter could be raging outside but Ryujin wouldn't have minded nor bothered, because Lia brings spring into her life.

* * *

the pair settled into a peaceful silence, with Lia pressed against Ryujin's shoulder and inhaling her scent, noting the familiar body wash she uses for herself in the bathroom and the special tinge of sweetness that seems to follow Ryujin around. she speaks first, softly into the fabric of Ryujin's shirt.

 _"yah, you might only be telling me that because this is the first time i made something for you!"_ Lia huffs, but her smile was all Ryujin needed to know that she was kidding, and that all was alright in their little world.

 _"i'm not going to pretend, it surprised me that you made this on your own. you do know that you didn't have to right?"_ Ryujin pulls back to look at Lia, but still close enough that her arms are around the other girl's waist, Lia's around her neck. but before Lia could reply, Ryujin continued.

_"but i am thankful that you did. just really shows that you love me so and that is what i adore the most. you are better than brownies, my love. i love you."_

Ryujin then gave Lia what she hopes was her best smile (whisker dimples and canines and all) and felt her heart skip a beat when Lia returned the smile, her eyes all crinkled and cheeks puffed up.

_"if i knew you were this sweet, i would have baked everyday."_

_"ah, jagiya! i will be sweeter tomorrow then, and the day after that, and all the days for the rest of our lives."_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter has seen it first! wrote this while high on brownies i bought from a friend during the Christmas season. i personally like center piece brownies rather than those brownies from the edges.


End file.
